<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe a little too much by karmahui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225257">maybe a little too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmahui/pseuds/karmahui'>karmahui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Dump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Check the tag again, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Stars, There's a difference between platonic and romantic relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmahui/pseuds/karmahui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Soonyoung is literally a fallen star, and Jihoon is the person who the wish was made for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Dump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe a little too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Jihoonie, come on," Junhui said as he pulled him outside of the tent. All the boys, Jihoon, Junhui, Wonwoo, Minghao, and Seungcheol, had unanimously decided that they will spend their summer vacation outside of their own houses. Minghao was luckily permitted by his parents to stay over for the summer break in Korea instead of China, and Seungcheol luckily had some vacation leave days unused from his work. "The others and I have something to show you, so hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"Jun-ah, slow down."</p><p> </p><p>Two tents were set up by the least rocky part of the shoreline, and a small campfire was lit in the middle of their improvised arc of banners. Meat was being grilled at the same time by Seungcheol, who set it aside for the moment just to join them at the edge of the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Above them, the stars were twinkling and dancing against the dark black of the sea. There was a smudge of the setting sun on the edge of the ocean, making the sea look like a reflective painting of reds, blues, and diamonds. This small area of the beach was exclusively theirs, thanks to Junhui's grandparents who owned and lived in this small patch of land by the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Jihoon stood beside Junhui, Minghao gave him the stink eye. "After nearly ten minutes of calling for your name, you only came out when Junhui had to drag you out," he said. "We should have just had him do that a long time ago." All of them were clad barefoot in their shorts and plaids because even if the sun had already set, the beach was still really warm.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui laughed. "Leave him be, guys," he giggled. "We're all here to have fun and relax-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's taking the relax thing way too much."</p><p> </p><p>"If you didn't drag him out, he'd have probably slept until later."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you," Seungcheol, bless him, interrupted this growing banter before it even starts. He has always been the voice of reason in their chaotic group. It might have had something to do with the fact that he is the eldest out of the five of them. He also managed to finish uni early and worked in the industry he always wanted to work in. "Let's just finally celebrate the fact that we finally have some free time together, which is a miracle, I might add."</p><p> </p><p>A few sounds of agreement came from all of them. Then came that comfortable silence. This rarely came upon them considering how loud the five of them combined can be.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon liked it when they were talking, but he liked it more when they were like this. It gave a serene moment where everyone is content and calm. Just enjoying the 'now' instead of thinking of the 'what next'.</p><p> </p><p>By the time a few of the stars peaked from the dark sky, Jun nudged Jihoon gently at the side. Junhui, who is considerably Jihoon's closest friend since childhood, grew up to be a very whimsical boy. Jihoon knew that Junhui spends countless times staring at the stars across the ocean before he sleeps. He also knows that at every chance the boy gets, he makes wishes on these stars, and keeps telling Jihoon to do the same, too, because all of his wishes had come true.</p><p> </p><p>As far as Jihoon's memories take him, he remembers that none of Junhui's wishes were ever for his benefit. Unlike Jihoon, who had to learn to survive on his own and is very independent even from a young age, Junhui had almost everything and is very willing to share whatever he has.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you also wish for us to all have free time?" Jihoon couldn't help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui nodded with a bright smile on his face. "I did," he said. "No one had time anymore to hang out and it was getting stressful. So I wished that we would all spend this summer break together."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled at him. "You've always been too kind, Jun-ah."</p><p> </p><p>"I was being selfish this time, Jihoonie," he then said. "Because I wanted to spend time with all of you guys."</p><p> </p><p><em>Jun-ah, if you think that's already selfish, then I don't know what I am</em>, Jihoon doesn't bother saying it out loud. Junhui always told him that Jihoon was never selfish in the first place, just that he didn't have enough to share in the first place. He never understood how Junhui's mind works, but he believes him anyway. Or at least, he likes to.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys," Junhui then calls to the others. "There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, so I hope your wishes are ready."</p><p> </p><p>Minghao, ever the skeptic, opened his mouth to maybe refute what he said, but Seungcheol gave him a very threatening look. To Jihoon's surprise, Minghao swallows down his comment, and says instead, "What makes you think I don't have mine ready yet?"</p><p> </p><p>And then the conversation starts to become lively again. After about an hour or so of waiting, and having dinner that Seungcheol managed to make for them, they waited again by the shoreline for the supposed meteor shower. This time, they set up their seats and covered themselves in blankets because the night had gotten colder. Some of them had downed a few beers already. Jihoon thanks that this group isn't made up of lightweights.</p><p> </p><p>The first star fell at ten minutes past ten. And so many others followed. Jihoon looks at his friends' eyes and sees the skies reflected on them. He feels a definite sentiment and it gives him a sudden emotional surge. He knew these boys were making their wishes, even though they will never admit to it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p><em>Should I make a wish, too?</em> he thinks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, it won't hurt to try</em>, something in his mind whispers. An unfamiliar voice.</p><p> </p><p>So Jihoon puts his hands together, like everyone else is doing, and thinks of a wish.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wish to love someone as much, or maybe more, as I love these people, and to be loved the same way. And that we will never be separated.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't see Junhui giving him the saddest look to ever grace in his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turned out, wishes are not what they are made to be. The morning that followed right after that night at the beach, Junhui had up and gone. With no trace whatsoever of his belongings, except that one cat keychain that Jihoon had given him on one of his birthdays. They all panicked at some point, and asked his grandparents where he went.</p><p> </p><p>They also didn't know where Junhui had gone.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, in the months that came, their little group had grown apart. Seungcheol had went back to his normal working routine and barely had time to contact them anymore. Jihoon and Wonwoo graduated university by themselves, feeling that emptiness when Junhui's name was called during the ceremony and no one showed. Minghao got occupied with all the research works he needed to do in his last year of university.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon wanted to say he was hurt, heartbroken, whatever he may or should have felt when his friends started distancing themselves from each other. He wanted to throw that stupid picture frame where they have their picture together when they were still complete. He wanted to shout at Seungcheol for having grown up too quickly that he didn't have time anymore for his friends. He wanted to smack Junhui to his senses for leaving in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>And most of all, he wanted to blame himself, because he couldn't help but think. Was it his fault in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He never should have made that wish in the first place.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the few months that followed Jihoon, he settled well in his new job as a producer at Pledis. He gets to do what he always liked doing: music. Even the teams of producers under Pledis couldn't hold a candle against Jihoon's creativity when it came to music.</p><p> </p><p>He learned that he had to be independent to survive. His friends barely kept in contact anymore because of how busy they were. His colleague, Yoon Jeonghan, the one who is almost always assigned to be his PR during project seasons, became the closest he could have to a friend. Although the man kept on going out every Friday night to "meet with his very busy and exclusive boyfriend", he manages to have lunches together with Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>"We're having a new choreographer today," Jeonghan said one Thursday morning as he came to Jihoon's studio. "They told me he'll be working with us while we produce the new group's music."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon's mind immediately starts going through the choreographers he has met previously. Many of them were already their seniors in the industry by years so he wondered who this new choreographer is and why, of all the options, choose to work with their team. It just happened that Jihoon preferred his privacy, so he went by Woozi in all of his creations. Not even the group that he is producing for has met him in person.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a name?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he said his name is Kwon Soonyoung."</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung? A name he has never heard before. He must be fresh in the industry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week passed by since Jeonghan's announcement. No Kwon Soonyoung had showed up at the office or in the building. But his name was heard all over the place. The rumors spread quickly that a new choreographer is coming, that he doesn't have any history or record. Just that apparently, this Kwon Soonyoung had sent an email with his self-choreographed sequence as an application to Pledis. And the CEO had miraculously accepted him.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jihoon forgets about the hype real quick because he became stuck in his studio. The sample he had produced needed some synths, and he couldn't find the right one to match the track's mood. The sample he made had a dark vibe to it, almost sounding desperate.</p><p> </p><p>"If you keep staying stuck in this room, you'll be stuck in that piece."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, Jeonghan, I'm trying to-"</p><p> </p><p>But indeed, it wasn't Yoon Jeonghan at the door of his studio. Instead, he sees a man with very brightly dyed hair clad in black and leather. His outfit screamed anarchy, but the smile on his face was nothing but kind and sweet. His eyes looked scrunched at his bright grin and welcome himself into Jihoon's studio. If Jihoon had looked longer, the man might start hearing his heartbeat out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," and the man laughed. Jihoon almost finds it ridiculously endearing as much as he finds this man attractive. "I'm Kwon Soonyoung. Junnie sent me."</p><p> </p><p>Hold up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Junnie</em>?</p><p> </p><p>The months he spent alone must have done something to his emotional state to make it numb. But hearing that nickname come from someone else, a stranger, made his mind reel for no reason. "Which Jun are we talking about?" he asked instead, afraid that he may have mistaken it for the same one.</p><p> </p><p>But then Soonyoung responds, "Moon Junhwi, that's his Korean name here, right? He made a wish so I came down to grant it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon doesn't remember much what happened right after that incident. Jeonghan told him that he had called him to 'send Soonyoung away from him as much as possible'. Jeonghan had come to the studio to see Soonyoung locked out the door, and was tight-lipped when asked what happened.</p><p> </p><p>He had mentally shut down inside the studio right after that. Every memory he had of his friends, of Junhui, and the last time he properly saw them, came flashing behind his eyes like a cinematic reel. He remembered how he made one wish, and everything had fallen apart. He remembered how he wanted to hate them so much, but couldn't find it in himself to ruin their last best memory together. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door. He sluggishly pulled himself out of his seat to open it.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one there. Instead, a package had been left at the bottom, where he can see his full name handwritten with a very messy penmanship that he can only assume as Soonyoung's. Jihoon makes an effort to look through the hallways in case someone passed by, before he takes the package inside.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui had once told him that when you open gifts or packages, you need to be careful and meticulous as if you're wrapping it. He had said that if you just rip off the packaging or wrapping material, you might as well be ignoring the effort that someone put into making it. So with gentle hands, he opens the package.</p><p> </p><p>Inside it was an ornate but modern looking music box and a letter. He takes the music box first, and plays it.</p><p> </p><p>The melody that came out sparked his interest. It had a similar vibe to the track he was working on. And that was when he realized that what he needed wasn't a synth, but a melody. This melody was it. He had already made the chords and the synths well, he just needed the melody. How could he have missed it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Then he opened the letter. There was no long message or anything. Just the cafe by the street and a specific time, and '<em>I can explain. -SY</em>'. He knew it was Soonyoung, but he would never have thought that the same man can come up with this very sentimental looking gift on his own. A small smile just manages to creep up his face as he thinks at the methods Soonyoung had thought of just to come up with a gift like this.</p><p> </p><p>What-</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head as he realizes what just came over him. Maybe he will meet Soonyoung just to hear him explain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung had already claimed a booth at the back of the cafe when Jihoon came. He sees the relief that came over Soonyoung's face when he sees him arrive. Did he expect him not to show up at all? Or maybe Soonyoung just likes to worry over trivial things and it makes him overthink-</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for coming," Soonyoung starts before Jihoon is even seated. "I know I'm too early but I didn't want to be late and keep you waiting instead. I was worried you won't show up especially after that disaster of a first impression haha. But really, I just want to explain everything so t-y-s-m-"</p><p> </p><p>"Soonyoung, slow down," Jihoon interrupted him. He wanted to smile at how endearing and attractive it made Soonyoung to just babble and maybe never stop. But he tries not to let it show on his face what he felt, not wanting to give that satisfaction to him just yet. "I'm here to listen, so calm down."</p><p> </p><p>And Soonyoung just smiled. "Okay. Please don't freak out? This might sound weird but Junnie says I can trust you not to call the police on me."</p><p> </p><p>His explanation goes like this. Kwon Soonyoung is a star who came down to grant a wish-</p><p> </p><p>"You're a what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a star. Keep up, <em>Jihoonie</em>."</p><p> </p><p>So he had always been the one to grant Junhui's wishes ever since he can remember. He tells him that he became one of the more powerful stars because of Junhui and his wishes. He tells him how his wishes have never been for himself, but his family and friends, especially Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>He tells Jihoon how he fell in love with the Jihoon that Junhui talks about a lot in his wishes. He tells him that he has always wanted to see him if this boy, Junhui, can't stop using his wishes on him instead of himself. He tells him that that time at the beach, he finally had his chance to come down, because of Junhui's wish.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you..." Soonyoung breaks that question. "Do you want to know what his wish was?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon doesn't nod or say any affirmation to it.</p><p> </p><p>But Soonyoung tells him anyway. "He wished that when he leaves, you'll forgive him, and that someone else can come to show you that you are still loved."</p><p> </p><p>He thinks that that last wish was the most Junhui wish he had ever heard. He had always known the boy was selfless and kind, but if he made that wish so that Jihoon won't feel lonely anymore. Soonyoung is giving him a worried look the longer he kept quiet. He should be thankful. Jihoon should be thankful.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out, wishes are not always what they are made out to be. Sometimes, they can come true in the most simple ways. Sometimes, they just don't. Sometimes, it takes time to become a reality. Soonyoung coming down from the skies had granted two wishes at once, Junhui's and Jihoon's. Jihoon had wished for a chance to love someone, to feel loved the way he does.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't hurt to try," Jihoon starts. "That was you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Soonyoung had the gall to act embarrassed by brushing his hair backward. He giggled again, which made Jihoon's heart skip a beat or two. "I didn't think you would already hear me by that time, but yeah, that was me." He takes a moment to sip st the drink he had ordered, to distract himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, what took you so long?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung almost chokes at his drink while his ears turned bright red. "That-" he stuttered. "I, uh, kinda assumed you'd be in Gwangju instead of Seoul for some reason so I dropped there."</p><p> </p><p>"For a star, Soonyoung, you are quite clumsy."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, you should see Mingyu, he's the clumsiest of us all. He managed to drop off in Thailand instead of Korea to grant his kid's- Wonwoo, I think- wish. Small world, right?</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't granted yet your wish, Jihoonie. I love you, and I want to show you I love you, and I hope that while doing that, you can love me as much as I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic came to existence because I didn't have a class and spent the rest of the day in the library. No drunk writing this time.</p><p>Stay safe from the virus, everyone!</p><p>Comments are appreciated, as per usual.</p><p>If you wanna bother me, my stan twt has the same username karmahui .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>